


Whatsername

by Raven_River



Series: Stories Based On Songs [1]
Category: Green Day
Genre: American Idiot - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Jesus of Suburbia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_River/pseuds/Raven_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (very) short story based mainly on the Green Day song 'Whatsername'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatsername

**Author's Note:**

> Whatsername lyrics:
> 
> Thought I ran into you down on the street  
> Then it turned out to only be a dream  
> I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
> She went away and then I took a different path  
> I remember the face but I can't recall the name  
> Now I wonder how Whatsername has been
> 
> Seems that she disappeared without a trace  
> Did she ever marry old what's his face?  
> I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
> She went away and then I took a different path  
> I remember the face but I can't recall the name  
> Now I wonder how whatsername has been
> 
> Remember, whatever  
> It seems like forever ago  
> Remember, whatever  
> It seems like forever ago  
> The regrets are useless  
> In my mind  
> She's in my head  
> I must confess  
> The regrets are useless  
> In my mind  
> She's in my head  
> From so long ago
> 
> (Go, Go, Go, Go..)
> 
> And in the darkest night  
> If my memory serves me right  
> I'll never turn back time  
> Forgetting you, but not the time....

I was strolling down the street and just enjoying a day to myself when I walked into someone. A woman, blonde with dark eyeliner. I apologised and was about to walk on but then something caught my eye, a tattoo peeking out of the edge of her shirt. I hesitated; something about that tattoo was familiar. It was…..whatsername, the first girl I fell in love with. Just as I reached that conclusion, I woke up. It had only been a dream after all.  
We’d gone out for a couple of drug hazy months. When we broke up I made a point to burn all the photographs but her face is still imprinted in my mind. I’ve always been bad with names and when she left I decided to get clean and sober. I moved back home where the memories of her weren’t as strong and tried to forget about my time in the city. It’s not one of my finer moments; I was drunk and stoned out of my mind for most of it. I nicked stuff, I graffitied the walls of multiple places, I was arrested once. I think…  
Whatsername had given me a purpose, rather than just wandering around aimlessly she’d given me a reason to do what I did. An illegal reason but still. I made friends and I was happy, well as happy as I could be. After we broke up I didn’t see her again, I think she went away.  
Now after my dream, I can’t help but wonder how she’s been. Was she arrested and put in jail or did she wise up like me? Did she settle down or is she still roaming free? Did she ever marry old, what’s his face, the lad who sold her cigarettes? She’d always been joking about marrying him and last I heard she was going to ask him out. It’s funny but it seems like since we broke up I haven’t seen hide nor hair of her. None of our old pals had either when I went looking for her after getting sober. She had disappeared without a trace. It was like she had vanished off the face of earth.  
That feels like forever ago. As if it had happened to another person. That part of my mind is dim, I can only remember a few flashes - buying cigarettes with Whatsername, stealing, the adrenaline rushing through my veins as Whatsername grabbed my hand and we raced off after decorating yet another building, people calling my name, Whatsername’s face, her angry voice scolding the less able members of our group, the way one side of her mouth tilted up when she was joking, her light laugh when something amused her, the serious conversations full of useless regrets that we had on the few times we were sober.  
She’s still there, still in my head from so long ago. When I left I thought I wanted to forget that time but now, I wouldn’t turn back time. It might not have been the best time but it’s part of me – and always will be. Forgetting her but not the time….


End file.
